Coming Home
by love109
Summary: Bella has come home to try and find her dad but also take over the GSE girls. She can't remember what he looks like or even his name but she will find him even if she has to ask the help of The GSE guys...Bella/Edward M later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Bovver how could ya? My own brother? If you ever come around here again I'll kill ya understand?" Bovver nodded and ran from the room so no one saw that he was ready to start crying. Pete sighed before falling into the seat that he'd just left. Shannon was going to kill him and from the look on Matt's face he could see that he knew that as well. Looking up when he heard the doors to the hospital open again he saw Shannon there but so was his misses with their 3 year old daughter Bella. Getting up he picked Bella up when she ran to him with a small smile on her face.

From there on it went down hill. His brother was going to make it but Shannon wasn't going to stay with him thinking that he had been going to the fights with the GSE. His misses wouldn't stop glaring at him and said that he wouldn't be seeing his daughter ever again as she didn't want her to be involved in his sort of life. They had shouted at each other but she had pulled Bella away from him and it broke his heart to see her crying for him and kicking and screaming for him to hold her again.

* * *

(After the fight with Mill wall)

Matt sat at the side of Pete's bed and watched as he breathed though a tube. They said he was still in danger but if he made it through the next 2 nights then he would hopefully make it. He had been saying his daughters name as they had brought him in and he had tried to find Renée but she had left and taken a plain to somewhere. Everyone in the GSE had been looking for them but it was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. Matt nodded as Bovver came in and sat down. He didn't turn him away as he was the one to save Pete before it was too late. He just hoped that Pete would make it so he could look for his little girl himself.

* * *

15 years later.

"I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air, they fly so high they reach the sky and like my dreams they fade and die…" She walked into the bar as they were singing West Hams song and she smiled. She wished her friends were here and they would be singing along with them but she didn't want people looking at her right now. Not with the way her black eye looked. Sighing she sat at the bar and ordered a beer. The barman looked at her gone out but got her one and watched shocked as she downed it in one before asking for another one but taking this one slower.

"Do you know anyone who would want some tickets for tomorrow's game?" She asked him and he nodded before telling her to hold on for a minute. He came back a minute later and pointed to a table in the corner and told her that to ask for Pete. Walking over she saw a god sitting and laughing with his arm around a man she knew very well. He turned when she was at the table and shouted her name.

"Well I never if it isn't my favourite girl! Come here you little slag." Laughing she shook her head before she went into Emmet's arms. Pulling back she saw everyone at the table looking at her now with confusion written all over their faces. "Guys this girl here is Bella put don't piss her off she'll deck ya and speaking from experience I'd say you wont get back up for a while." He said with a grin and rubbing his cheek from where she had hit him the first time he had tried to make her go out with him. They laughed at him they welcomed her and asked her what she wanted.

"Well I have 4 tickets for tomorrow's game going to waist and wanted to know if anyone wanted them."

"You mean to tell me that you have tickets for the west ham game and you didn't tell me? How could you?" Emmet tried to look hurt but he had a grin on his face. There were two guys who looked shock but they had looked like that since Emmet had said her name not to long ago. Laughing at him she pulled out 4 tickets and put them on the table.

"So do you want them or not? Not to be rude but unlike Emmet here I have to get back to work." Emmet glared at her and snatched the tickets off the table. "Right see ya and I'll let Rose know that you'll be pissed shell I Emmet?" Before he could slap her she had grabbed his hand and turned his arm behind his back. "Maybe next time." Waving she walked out with every eye on her.

"Where did you say met her Em?" His god like friend asked.

"I didn't. But she was on the train last year. You know the fight that took place around the time I met Rose? Well she was there and I made a complete ass of myself and she hit me, took 10 minutes for me to get up, anyway by then I heard shouting coming from the next carriage. I went to look and there they were 3 women beating the shit out of the some of the Manchester guys." They looked shocked but didn't say anything as he started to talk again. "Well Bella went down and I went to help but before I could she had already gotten up and she belted him one right in the gut. It was like 10 minutes before they finished and walked off the train laughing with their arms around each other. It was like it never happened. After that I saw them again we got to talking and the rest, as they say, is history." He was grinning but it turned to a frown when he saw pain in Pete's eyes and Steve looking like a bus had just hit him.

It took a while but they all got into the swing again and by the end of the night were pissed and went home wishing the game would hurry up and begin. They had a score to settle with Liverpool.

TBC…

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella just couldn't stop laughing. Rose had come around with Alice and they had been talking about the fight that happened last week. They had decided to go to the game together. As their other friends couldn't make it she had given the tickets to Emmet. It was going to start in about 2 hours and they were just on their way out so they didn't get court in all the crowds. Bella got into the drivers seat and started the car when she saw that everyone was in and ready to go.**

**As they got to the entrance they saw Angela there waiting for them. Frowning Bella pulled up and they went to her. Rose waved at someone and she saw that it was Emmet with his friends. Not paying them any mind she went to Angela while Alice and Rose went to the guys.**

"**What's up? I thought you had to work."**

"**I do but I just heard Jessica talking and it seems that Middlesboro is going to try and jump you after the game." Bella cursed. "I pulled a sick day so I'll be here and I nicked Jessica's ticket. Just behind you." Bella nodded and they started to talk about what they were going to do. **

**Rose was looking at them and knew something big was going to happen. Giving Emmet a kiss on the cheek she pulled Alice over to them. It shocked them but Alice started to jump around as she had been killing for a fight with them since the last time. They had kicked her while she was down and broke her nose. "Right so where will they try to jump us? I mean it will have to be when we go to the pub after that's the only time we'll be walking." Rose said as they made their way to the pitch. Bella nodded and said she would ring someone after the match and have them be a look out.**

"**For now let's just go and watch the game." They nodded and waited in line.**

* * *

**Bella watched the game and cheered along with everyone else but she was worried about the smirking woman across from them. She would talk to the guy next to her before looking at her and smirking again. It was then that she saw the necklace of her little girl swinging in her hand. Shaking her head she started to shake. Rose looked up at her when she didn't start to cheer when a goal was scored and followed her line of sight.**

**The next thing she knew Bella was up and walking around the pitch to the bitch. Emmet asked her what was going on but everyone started to shout as Bella started to hit the woman. Alice had ran after her and was holding her back as the stewards went to take her out of the stadium. Pete and Steve had gotten up with all the lads as she had done this and knew that something had set her off.**

"**Rose what the hell is going on?" Emmet yelled over the noise. They looked at the now white Rose and waited for her to answer.**

"**They…they had Yaz." Emmet looked shocked and ready to kill.**

"**Who the hell his Yaz?" Edward asked as they watched Bella be taken away kicking and screaming. Before he could get an answer Alice had come back over.**

"**We leave now. Bella isn't going to wait. If we don't get to her now she'll end up killing someone." Everyone gasped at this apart from the girls and they just nodded. Alice looked at the guys and spoke. "If your coming you better keep up. If you so much as speak about Yaz at the minute you better run."**

"**Who is this Yaz?" Pete asked.**

"**Her daughter." Rose answered.**

**TBC…**

**I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER PROMISE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **

**LOVE**

**love109  
****XXXxxxXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose and Alice had to hold her down as the phone rang for the 5th time that day. Yaz had been taken over 5 hours ago and no one had heard from her since. The guys had stayed with them and were trying to find out what ever they could from their friends. Angela answered the phone and grimaced before handing the phone to Bella. Before long she had slammed it back down after telling who ever it was not to ring ever again.

Angela mouthed 'mother' and Alice and Rose just nodded. When they got frowns from the guys Rose started to speak.

"Renée blamed Bella for having Yaz after the way she was made. She didn't care that she had been raped saying that she was most likely asking for it. After they found out she was having the baby Renée started to make her life hell. Her new husband Charlie didn't say anything but didn't help when Bella needed him and Bella came to live with us. Since then Renée has been bugging Bella to see her 'grand-daughter'." Bella snorted before getting up and walking out of the room and into a door just off to the side. It was quiet but they could still hear the sobs she tried to hide from them.

The phone rang again and Bella ran into the room with a west ham bear that had seen better days. Angela had answered it and nodded before asking where they would meet them. After she had hung up she looked at Bella and shook her head.

"The girls have found where their keeping Yaz. I think its best that you stay here. We don't need you rushing head long in there as it may not be good for Yaz." She went to protest but got looks from everyone and sat down and nodded before hugging the bear again. Pete and Steve looked at each other and knew that she was indeed his daughter, after all that was the first toy she had when she was born and wouldn't let it go from then on out.

"We'll stay with her." Pete said pointing at him, Steve and Edward. They nodded and were thanked by the girls as they got ready to go.

"Bella I mean it if you so much as make a move towards that door or any other way to get out they have my permission to jump on you and sit on you until we get back." Alice said and got a glare back from her. They all got ready to go and before they did they told her they would bring Yaz back safe and sound. Bella didn't look like she believed it but didn't say anything.

****************************************************************

They watched as Bella went around the house as she began to fold clothes. They could see she wasn't used to being left out. When the door went she frowned but went to open it and nearly screamed when she saw her mother standing there. She didn't need to see her right now. Not with everything going off. She didn't get a chance to close the door on her as she had pushed passed already.

"Come in why don't you." She said with hate in her voice. Renée walked into the living and she followed before and saw the shock on her face when she saw there were three men sitting in the living room as well. It was what she said next that shocked her and make her hold the bear she had picked up as she had come back into the room. Renée looked shocked when she saw who was on Bella's sofa but didn't say anything.

"I came here to see my granddaughter. So where is she?" Bella glared at her before sitting down on the chair.

"She's not here. Now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave."

"Don't be like that dear. I just wanted to give her a gift."

"Just piss off will you. I've had enough of you. I want nothing to do with you so just leave." Bella got up and walked out the room. Pete was shocked that this was how things had gone.

"God damn it Bella I thought we had gotten over this!" Renée shouted going after her. "I told you I didn't mean it why won't you just accept it and move on?"

"What? That you told me my father didn't want me and thought I was the biggest mistake of his life? Just leave. Me and Yaz don't need you. Never have and never will."

The guys looked shocked at this but they had to hold Pete back as he went to grab a hold of Renée. "Pete calm down. Just leave it for now. You know that's not true and when you tell Bella she'll understand." Steve said in a whisper so they couldn't hear him.

"Bella just think about what you're doing. I think you should think about other options." Pete, Edward and Steve frowned and looked from each other.

"What like give her up? I don't think so. Just because you didn't want me and it was too late to give me up, or should I say 'you'd done too much now'? Will you just leave please? I've had all I can take from you and if you come back again I'll call the police." Renée gave a laugh at this as they walked back into the room. Bella had some clothes in her arms now and was heading into the kitchen with Renée not to far behind.

"I'm not going-" Renée was cut off when the front door slammed open. Bella pushed passed her just as the guys stood up and turned to see who it was.

There was a cry and then a little body ran into the room. There in front of them was a mini version of Bella. She looked around the room before running to Bella and into her open arms. Bella was crying and talking to Yaz in a soft voice so no one could hear her.

Pete watched this with a smile on his face. Renée looked at all this in confusion and was about to ask what was going on when she saw Pete move forward. It looked like he was going to hug them so she got in the way and got a glare from him.

"Hello there Yazy dear. How about you come to grandma?" Bella turned and looked at her mother in shock. Her arms tightened around Yaz as she moved forward like she was going to take Yaz from her arms. Renée frowned but put her arms down.

Yaz looked at everyone around them but then her eyes went to the bear Bella had put down on the sofa. Pete turned and smiled before picking it up, walking over to them and handing her the bear. She gave a big grin and hugged the bear to her chest.

"Honey maybe we should be alone so we can talk." Bella looked at Renée and glared.

"What I want is for you to leave and never come back. No one wants you here least of all me. When will you get into that air head of yours that your not wanted?" Rose gave a snort of laughed but didn't say anything. Renée looked ready to hit out and she didn't want to be the one that it was. "The doors that way. Don't let it hit you on the way out." Bella said pointing to the front door.

"You just wait. I'll make you pay for this all of you." Renée shouted before storming out of there. The door slammed and Yaz jumped and hid her head in Bella's shoulder.

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	4. AN

A/N: Right I'm looking for beta to help with my story's. Is anyone interested? Let me know please. And if you know anyone that's a good beta and would like to help me point my way please and thank you! :D


End file.
